Operation Global Phoenix
by Dracarot
Summary: A slight change in how the Ministers met in HBP results in NATO going to war against Voldemort. Love isn't the only power he knows not! Will stick with the canon mostly but muggles will fight in the Battle of Hogwarts. Soldier OCs. T at first but M at BoH
1. Chapter 1 Article 5

It was nearly midnight within the office of the Prime Minister of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, yet John Major had yet to go to bed, he was still at work reading a memo and waiting for the President of the United States to answer his call. Despite repeated attempts at reading it however, none of it really stuck to his head, so in the end he just gave it up as a bad job. He just couldn't get over his opponents latest tactics.

He rankled at the charges, how dare Blair accuse the government of negligence regarding the Brockdale Bridge? None of the experts could explain what would happen and the bridge wasn't even ten years old! Yet the thing had snapped cleanly in two sending two dozen cars into the waters below.

He had never surmised that being Prime Minister required an engineering degree! (AN, That quote is also directed to people who complain Obama's not done enough with the oil spill in the gulf [and if anybody so much as half types the fragments his advisors should know, let me ask you what do you think there doing now[)

Then there was the matter of those two nasty murders, which were supposedly blamable on a lack of law enforcement officers. "Surprisingly" Blair had failed to mention that there wasn't any evidence for even 100,000 officers to come up with anything in terms of who did it.

As if that wasn't enough one of his junior minister Herbert Chorley had decided to go off the deep end and had started to behave very "duck-like".

Then there had been that "freak hurricane" out in the West Country. It was this that started to get Major thinking.

He remembered something that had been taught in Grade School, Hurricanes formed over warm water, Britain was entirely surrounded by Cold Water.

It didn't add up. So that's when he decided to turn to a portrait, it was rather old and oily, and contained a rather frog like man with a silver wig, this portrait however was unique amongst it's fellows for if you waited long enough you would know the thing could move.

Before Major went through with his plan however he decided to call security, "Send two men up here immediately, but tell them to be sneaky about it, Yes I am fine, I just have something in mind thank you." and he hung up waiting for the men who arrived a minute later both wielding SA80 rifles, and looks of confusion.

"You called Minister?" The shorter of the two appeared He appeared to be somewhat stocky and had a mustache that would have made Wilhelm the II green with envy; he had on him the stripes of a sergeant.

"Hide behind my desk if you could Sergeant, you as well corporal." Major added as an afterthought eyeing the second man clean shaven and only a thin buzz cut of light brown hair.

Both Soldiers eyed the Prime Minister as if he were crazy but several years in the army had made them models of obedience and they did as they were told, now completely unable to be seen from anyone entering by the door.

"_Or the fireplace_" Major thought with pleasure, he then turned to the portrait of the silver wigged man. "If you could tell Minister Fudge I would like to see him?"

The two soldiers thought the Prime Minister had gone loopy on then when he decided to start talking to the portrait, but they blanched when they heard the portrait respond.

"I take it you don't want me to mention the two behind your desk." The portrait said with a wave of boredom.

"If you'd be so kind."

"Of course." And with that the Portrait vanished. As a perfect model of discipline neither of the two soldiers said anything, though they both wanted to cry out what the hell is going on here.

"When the fires turn green I want you to get ready to tackle the person that comes out of there, tackle him but that's it, you got that?" Major said, stating as calmly as if he was giving them driving directions to Liverpool.

The soldiers both having been freaked out already nodded, accepting that something very strange was going on.

Then just as the Prime Minister predicted the fires turned an Emerald green and out popped a man that reminded them all somewhat of the photos they had all seen of Neville Chamberlain in their history text books.

"Ah Minister" The Chamberlain look alike began "I was just about to give you a ca-" Before he could finish both soldiers were on him and he had gone down to the ground and now found the end of an SA80 pointed at his face.

"Good then I suspect we both know why we're here and why I won't have you run off like last time Mr. Fudge!" The Prime Minister said in a calm voice that hid his rage at the man before him, his worse fears now being all but confirmed by Fudge's earlier statement.

It had been 6 years before when he had first become Prime Minister that toad faced portrait had spoken announcing the arrival of the Minister of Magic. The man had sprouted out of a fire and gone on to tell him that witches and wizards had still existed throughout the world and hid from Muggles to avoid conflict as well as the calls they would get to right countless things. When he had commented on the fact his predecessor Margaret Thatcher had attempted to throw him out the window, the Minister had foolishly asked. "So you're not a hoax them."

Needless to say his niece found herself up one gerbil and he himself was down one teacup.

Afterwards the minister had said that he'd probably never see him again as he was only supposed to make contact if something in the magical world might influence the Muggle World. Since then there had been THREE contacts, one to inform him that a mass murderer named "Serious Black" had escaped from a prison they had in the North Sea, during that visit he also informed him how decades ago some wizard by the name of Voldemort had attempted to launch a genocide against the population of wizards that had come from muggle parents as well as muggles in general. This "Serious Black" had supposedly been his second in command, despite that all that was asked of him was to put out a notice for the man on the news. A year later Fudge had been back saying that this Voldemort's sign (though Fudge never said the name, only spelling it once, ever afterwards calling him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) had appeared at some sort of World Cup they were having, and that some muggles had been involved but that there was nothing to worry about and then mentioning that three dragons and a sphinx were being brought in for some tournament. Finally he had reported a mass breakout of Azkaban and had refused to go into detail.

It was that last encounter that had got the Prime Minister worried, these Wizards seemed to be having issues and yet never given him every bit of information he needed, nor had they called for muggle help.

As if these talks were merely protocol, as if he was just a pleasantry.

Prime Minister John Major was not some pleasantry

Fudge store at the Prime Minister as if he'd seen a ghost. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh I don't know Minister Fudge, a bridge collapses for unexplainable reasons, unsolvable murders occur, hurricanes appear where they shouldn't and a junior minister suddenly goes loopy inexplicably, does this sound like there may be some sort of magic in the air". The Prime minister said putting a lot of emphasis on the word magic.

"So you've already mad the connections, I was afraid I'd have to explain from scratch but now it appears there's no need, could you please get these men off me? This position is uncomfortable."

"Stuff it up your ear Fudge. Last time you came here you ran off before we could properly discuss your last failing, now it appears that these people are running amok, making all sorts of destruction and putting some hocus pocus on Chorley, and I'm willing to bet it's that Serious Black and those other escapees that are doing this aren't they."

Fudge paled a little and the soldiers were both thinking, "what the hell have we missed", "Actually um, it turns out Black was innocent, he was against You-Know-Who after all, and uh, well we had some witness."

"Isn't magic annoying Mr. Fudge how it makes one see things that aren't there" The Prime Minister smirked liking how Fudge was writhing at his jokes about his handling of the situation.

"Like you'd do any better in my shoes when You-Know-Who comes back from the well not the dead and starts up his war all over again."

"Well perhaps if you had asked for our own intelligence teams you could have seen this coming but no, you just decide to say 'hey my side of the pond is falling apart but nothing to worry about we'll handle it just thought I'd let you know' it appears to me your doing a poor job running things."

"Well you'll be happy to know that most wizards seem to agree with you because they quite unceremoniously threw me out of office, I was originally coming here to introduce you to my successor Rufus Scrimgeour." Fudge spat.

The Prime Minister turned to the portrait, "Is he on his way now?"

The portrait shook its head, "He's still writing to Dumbledore, he'll be here in a few minutes."

"Very well then, in the meantime perhaps you can fill me in as to what's happened this past week!" The Prime Minister snarled at Fudge.

Fudge sighed, "Very well, just before all this Voldemort was finally revealed to the world after a battle within the Ministry of Magic himself, now that he is no longer hiding from us he has gone into open warfare, murdering the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones, as well as Emmeline Vance a member of the Order of the Phoenix, he has also got the support of giants and used them to attack the West County along with a band of his followers, and the mists that have appeared are not natural there do to the dementors having gone over to You-Know-Who."

The Prime Minister went very, very red as more and more was told to him. "You mean creatures with the ability to steal people's happiness and souls are now wandering the streets as we speak and you only found out this man is back after how long? How moronic are you? Didn't you have any warnings at all?"

"Well er you see. Dumbledore did recommend we remove the Dementors, and to send envoys to the giants after Voldemort came back originally, but th- the evidence was flimsy, it would have had me thrown out of off-"

"And what are you now?" The corporal cut in, "Somebody's messenger boy!"

"_That boy deserves a promotion_" The Prime Minister chuckled, "Indeed it appears you have done everything in your power to make sure you weren't ready for war!"

Before they could continue to berate Fudge the flames turned green once again, and out of the flames came a man with a mane of hair and a good number of scars across his face, giving the impressions of an old lion, but before he could make a move the other SA80 in the room had already been lined up with him.

"Don't even think about going for your wand Mr. Scrimgeour, you'll be dead before it's half out of your pocket." The prime minister commented.

Scrimgeour actually smiled at his predicament, "Impressive, Fudge told you everything?"

"Yes, but question for you, who you were writing a letter that you considered more important than talking with the Prime Minister." Major said.

"Albus Dumbledore, leader of the Order of the Phoenix and the only one that You-Know-Who ever feared, about Harry Potter, the boy who stopped You-Know-Who last time, and has fought him and lived and who is now being called the Chosen One by the press for many believe he's the only one who can forever rid us of him."

The Prime Minister did some quick mental math in his head, searching his head for the memories of Fudge's first discussion regarding Voldemort, "Wouldn't this Harry Potter only be about 16 now?"

Scrimgeour eyed the Prime Minister cautiously, "Yes but why do you ask?"

"I would advise leaving the boy out of this; he probably just got thrown the weight of the world on his shoulders."

"Well it's our war not yours." Scrimgeour said, "It is our responsibility to end it not yours."

"But our people are in just as much danger, I don't give a damn about secrecy at the moment, we will not be ignored, so I shall give you a warning, we muggles will be joining this war!"

"But what about the statute of secrecy?" Fudge stated in a panic. "We can't have muggles know about us!"

The Prime Minister chuckled, oh how ignorant this man was. "Apparently you don't know how good we muggles are at keeping secrets. The Americans have this facility called area 51 in which they develop new aircraft and is claimed not to exist and is now believed to harbor aliens (AN I don't buy those stories, my guess is intelligent aliens are out their but there too far away to make contact), so keeping armed forces tight lipped is of no difficulty to us."

"So you truly mean this then muggle Britain will join us against Voldemort?" Scrimgeour said slightly in awe and slightly in fear.

"Not just Britain Minister Scrimgeour," Major continued, "This Lord Voldemort has just invoked Article 5!"

"Don't speak the name! And what is this Article 5 you speak of?" Scrimgeour asked, clearly confused.

"Article 5 of the NATO Alliance charter, an armed attack against anyone within NATO is an attack on all member nations." Major smiled, "This He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named shall feel the wrath of not just Britain, but of the U.S. Canada, and the good majority of Europe."

"But how will you fight?" Fudge asked "Magic makes muggle technology go haywire!"

"Tell me don't you have anybody in your ministry who knows how to deal with muggle items?" The Prime Minister asked, "We can make a few modifications to our equipment and add magic to combat training for our forces."

"Well there is that one man, Arthur Weasley who's always been fascinated by all things muggle, I was going to put him in charge of confiscating all sorts of fake anti dark amulets, but I can now put him in charge of the muggle mobilization office." Scrimgeour said a calculating gleam in his eye.

"But there's no such office." Fudge said.

"There is now!" Scrimgeour responded. "Now that we've reached an agreement Minister if you would be so kind as to inform me of developments on your side we will begin coordinating against You-Know-Who."

Major smiled "Very well, oh and you can have Fudge back," He signaled for the soldiers to get off of Fudge who quickly rushed to Scrimgeour's side once he was free. "I shall expect you here again in 3 days Minister because you and I are headed for Brussels, Belgium!"

Scrimgeour nodded, "I take that is where this NATO gathers."

"That is correct, good day minister, remember three days." The Prime Minister said.

With a roar of emerald green flames both Scrimgeour and Fudge had vanished leaving two soldiers of the British army and a Prime Minister to ponder there situation.

The stockier soldier spoke first, "I take it we will be among those who get to be in on this secret?"

The Prime Minister nodded, "That's right sergeant?"

"McGuire sir and sir if I may say so oh bugger…"

The Corporal spoke next, "What's bugger sir, I don't know what's wrong with us knowing?"

"What the sergeant said bugger for corporal, is that, if you know you'll probably be among those fighting these Death Eaters as they call themselves." Major explained.

The corporal paled, "I guess bugger does apply then…"

The Prime Minister shook his head as the telephone rang, he picked it up.

"Mr. Prime Minister, the President of the U.S. is on the line."

"Alright, but tell the president that the subject of this phone call has changed and is now classified material…"

**Alright, So I had hoped to avoid plot bunnies while continuing to work on my DBZ Harry Potter crossover, but now I know why they are called plot bunnies, they breed like mad, so instead of plowing through one plot line at a time like my original plan had been I will have to give in to my whims and start typing up all these plot bunnies.**

**Also I would like to ask for some help from my International readers, could some of you tell me the names of who was the head of state in your own country during this time period (summer 96-late spring98). I will be researching this myself but if any of my readers can answer me it will be helpful. Please note I am only concerned with the heads of NATO nations, you can give me others and they might appear as cameos in a U.N. scene I may or may not do, but other than that, just give me the NATO heads of state please. (And inform me if your country was a part of NATO at that time, I've seen the most up to date Maps but I need to go back 14 years in time so those don't help as much as they normally would.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Vote and the Beginning

Three days after their meeting Scrimgeour and Major found themselves at NATO headquarters in Brussels, along with the Minister's of Magic and Muggle leaders of 15 countries. It had taken copious amounts of polyjuice potion and Confundus charms to allow for all these people to gather undetected, and due to the unprecedented nature of this gathering of NATO, ordinary parliamentary protocol wasn't followed to the letter. And thanks to magic, there was no need for translators.

The secrets of this meeting would be known to only 32 people.

"I assume you all have been briefed as to the situation in Britain." Major began.

All the heads of state nodded their heads. They had all heard of this Lord Voldemort from their ministers of magic.

"The question now is how do we respond?"

At this French President Jacques Chirac spoke, "What kind of precedence is there for this situation has NATO dealt with wizarding wars before?"

At this the American President Bill Clinton responded, "This is only the second wizarding war that has occurred since the formation of NATO, the only one prior to this was also led by this 'Lord Voldemort'" at the mention of Voldemort's name the Ministers of Magic flinched "Oh come on people, from what I've read Hitler committed far more atrocities then this guy and we're not afraid to say his name!"

Scrimgeour looked none too happy for the insult, "See here President," he paused to look at the list he had been given by Major in advance "Clinton, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named nearly crushed us in the last war…"

"In regards to the last war," German President Roman Herzog interrupted, "Our predecessors to our offices were indeed informed of what was going on, however no NATO or British military forces fought the Death Eaters in combat."

"And why was this?" Jean Chretien the Prime Minister of Canada asked. "Clearly these Death Eaters killed thousands of civilians, magical and non magical."

The French Minister of Magic responded, "It was viewed at the time that if other countries got involved it would be harder to keep the secrecy of the wizarding world if wizard duels occurred in a dozen countries."

"Further American forces were tied down in Vietnam, and the Soviet Union was still in existence so we couldn't afford to send any troops to aid in the conflict." Belgian Prime minister Jean-Luc Dehaene added.

"So we have absolutely no precedence to go upon." Willem Kok the Prime Minister of The Netherlands said.

"Correct." Major said, "However now we can afford to put troops into action, the question now becomes should we, and if nothing else will we have all your backing?"

The American minister of magic spoke up "I believe it is possible for Muggle forces to get involved, the Death Eater's are woefully ignorant of your capabilities and weaponry, if you were to get involved you could deal a good deal of damage, so long as we could find ways to ward off apparition into other countries and find a way to get your weapon systems to work around magic. Scrimgeour, have you had any progress with this?"

Scrimgeour nodded. "Arthur Weasley an employee within my ministry is quite infamous for the skill, he has already attempted it on some of your, rifles I believe their called and during testing at the Ministry they all functioned quite well."

"Can you ward us off though?" Turkish president Suleyman Demirel asked. "This sounds like a tricky feat."

"It can be done." The Danish minister of magic put in, "The wizarding nations outside of Britain were able to do this the first time around, and we should be able to do so again. Unless the Death Eaters thoroughly crush resistance in Britain they won't be able to consolidate the magical energies to take them out."

"So so long as the wizarding community of Britain holds out we'll be safe?" The Danish Prime minister Poul Rasmussen asked.

"Correct."

"The question now becomes if we agree to launch an attack against these death eaters can we explain it to the general public?" Spanish president Jose Aznar put in.

"I have already taken care of that." Major said. "I will announce claims that a fanatical anti globalization movement that was previously isolated has been armed with a new variety of toxins that are undetectable to known diagnostic techniques have launched an attack against the population of Britain for not going along with their beliefs. So long as I can get the civilian and military leaders to back me up we shouldn't have too much trouble."

"Think you can explain everything away?" Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi cut in. "The Bridge collapse was hardly a work of toxins."

"Well if it shouldn't have failed so long as an expert says it, terrorism is a good place to lay blame."

"I believe that is everything we need to know." Portuguese Prime Minister Antonio Guterres said, "And I believe it is now time to vote."

After the rules of protocol had been followed all the NATO nations voted in the assent to launch a military campaign against the Death Eaters.

When Harry Potter awoke the next morning and took a look at the Daily Prophet, he was shocked at what he read.

**Muggles to openly fight Death Eaters**

_Last Evening Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour announced to the wizards and witches of Britain that Muggle forces would be joining in the conflict against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

"_The muggle government feels that it is as much their duty to defend their people as it is ours." _

_When questioned about allowing an army of muggles to learn of the wizarding community Scrimgeour responded angrily, "The Prime Minister and I have come up with a cover story that will keep civilian muggles off our back and this will be an all volunteer force of muggles that will be sworn to secrecy!"_

_Just what this cover story is has not been revealed but the muggle Prime Minister, John Major shall hold a press conference at noon today to announce the opening of hostilities, as well as the fact he has called for the aid of NATO an alliance of 16 muggle governments that come to the defense of their fellow nations should any one of them fall under attack._

_In an attempt to aid our new allies the Ministry has named Arthur Weasley to the newly created Office of Muggle Rearmament, with the purpose of getting muggle weapons to work within areas of strong magic._

"_I will not let the nation down." He simply said when questioned about this new position._

_To see a full history of NATO turn to page 7_

_To understand Muggle preparations turn to page 8_

"Wonder if Uncle Vernon will know what's going on when he hears." Harry chuckled darkly to himself, he had no idea just what kind of cover story could allow such massive action.

At noon he found out as the Dursleys arranged themselves around the television to hear the Prime Minister's address to the nation.

"People of Britain, I address you today to finally bring you something you have been demanding a lot for these past few weeks, closure."

"You have asked me how did that hurricane strike our island unawares, you asked me how could the Brockdale bridge could have collapsed, you ask me how we have not one but two murders in broad daylight, with neither hide nor hair of the culprit. Well sadly we have found the answer. We have learned that all four of these incidents were acts of terrorism by an organization calling itself the Death Eaters, and there goal according to one of their members who was captured a few weeks ago is to restore feudal rule to all Britain. These terrorists have weapons of such kind that these incidents were able to go unexplained until this breakthrough."

"I ask you all this day to not panic, already actions are being implemented to defeat these people that think they can bring us back to the Dark ages. We may no longer be the global power we once were, but we are the same nation from whence Nelson came, we are the same nation that produced those few pilots who were willing to defy the Nazi's, and as we stood resolutely then, so shall we stand now!"

"Yet I do not expect Britain to stand alone, no I have already called for support from our NATO allies, and all will be coming to our aid, you may rest assured that the Death Eaters shall feel a rain of ruin the likes of which have not been felt in many decades. Thank you."

As the speech came to a close all the Dursleys and Harry, along with the rest of Britain were stunned into silence, yet knowing that they had been the victims of war started a fire in the hearts of the muggle population, the same fire that had emerged countless time when Britain had fallen under siege.

Across Europe and in the U.S. and Canada preparations were already underway, all the legislative branches had cleared a go ahead, sometimes with a little push from the various ministers of magic, but fortunately there was no meddling of the votes.

Then came a stroke of luck, there happened to be a squib Major General in the U.S. Army, so they would have a commander that understood both the magical and the muggle world, General Bradley Finch.

Which was half the reason Arthur Weasley now found himself in Norfolk Virginia.

"You clearly have the necessary knowledge for the job general, but that would have been clear without meeting you, so why am I here?" He wondered as they sat on board the yacht they had chartered for the discussion.

"We're coming to that right now actually, Mr. Weasley if you'll look off the starboard side of the bow." The general responded, he had little hair on the top of his head and no facial hair to speak of. He appeared quite old for a man at the age of 52 and the collection of scars on his right leg from an encounter with a land mine in his days in Vietnam didn't help the impression, "The starboard side Mr. Weasley!" He growled as Mr. Weasley had gone toward the port side, having never been on boats other than those to cross the Lake during the first year at Hogwarts.

What he saw almost made him wet himself.

Two massive hunks of floating steel could now be clearly distinguished and identified. The smaller one looked similar the standard warships that Mr. Weasley had seen before, however it was much larger and instead of only one gun, in one turret, 9 guns came out of three turrets, and they were far larger.

Arthur Weasley was staring at the _U.S.S. Wisconsin_ one of four Iowa class battleships.

Right next to it sat a vessel greater in size than the _Wisconsin_, however it's deck, except for one area of super structure, it was entirely flat, with a large number of aircraft taking up the deck space, a Nimitz class super carrier.

"Now Mr. Weasley which of these ships looks the most dangerous?" General Finch asked.

Mr. Weasley thought a moment, "That one" he pointed towards the _Wisconsin_.

General Finch chuckled. "Wrong, but it proves the point I'm going to make, you've been so far out of contact with the muggle world you haven't realized how obsolete guns have become. We can now strike targets from hundreds of miles away with missiles, and any ship can fire those, this thing is obsolete, or normally it would be."

"However you've informed us most wizards fly on brooms and the top speed of them is 150 miles per hour, far too small to make a good target for missiles, and far to slow for a fighter to keep in its site long enough to shoot, that's where these battleships will come in. They still have the old fashioned methods of anti aircraft weaponry and with all those guns they'll make good bait."

"Impressive but why are you informing me about all this surely your own people?" Mr. Weasley began but was cut off.

"Yes they are working on it however I needed your point of view to see if my theory held up." The general responded curtly. "Also I want your opinion for this." he handed him a folder with the title, "Operation Channel Dash." "Do you think that these ships can pull off the plans laid in there?"

Mr. Weasley sighed, "If it gets that bad I believe it is the best bet, but you best work on finding ways to protect the ship from boarders."

The general nodded, "I see, well we didn't come here to talk about these iron monstrosities; we're here to start an assembly line."

And with that the yacht turned away from the fleet and headed to shore.

Yes I finally have some actual literature up, hallelujah! Anyway if anybody recognizes mistakes I made with the Presidents and Prime Ministers let me know. Oh and as a bonus here are the other heads of state of the time. Unless I'm mistaken of course. Next time we'll finally have some action when Harry arrives at a somewhat changed Burrow.

**Greece **Konstantinos Stephanopoulos President

**Iceland **Davíð Oddsson Prime Minister

**Luxembourg **Jean-Claude Juncker

**Norway **Gro Harlem Brundtland

**Portugal **António Guterres Prime Minister


End file.
